Schizophrenia
by Fenrir Draca
Summary: What is real? Is it the world with the Millennium Items? Or the one without where his friends known nothing about his lovers? Or is it the one in Ancient Egypt with his lovers? Ryou has no idea, but he does know that he wants his lovers with him.


The only thing Ryou could hear when he woke up was the hissing of a snake. He cracked open his eyes to see a huge white snake curled up on his chest, red eyes gazing sadly at him. Ryou reached up to scratch the snake's head scales, looking on either side of him, finally noticing that he was alone in the bed.

"Hello, Miss Aapep. Where are Bakura and Akefia?"

The snake's head swung from side to side, a hiss that sounded strangely mournful coming from between the long, poison covered fangs.

"You don't know? Where could they have gone? They're always here when I wake up." Ryou sat up, finally noticing that the house was much quieter than it should be with his two slightly psychotic roommates. They had gotten much better since Bakura had gotten his own body and Akefia had come to the modern world as they had stopped with any world domination/killing the Pharaoh/gathering the Millennium Items plans. But it was never this quiet when they were both awake and in the house.

He frowned, slowly climbing out of bed, letting the albino snake rest on his shoulders. He stepped out of his room and walked into the living room. When he saw no one, he peeked into the kitchen. His stomach knotted when he still didn't see anyone.

"Bakura? Akefia?" he called.

No answer.

"Come on, you two, come out. Even Aapep doesn't know where you are."

No answer. No movement.

Ryou ran around the house, searching every nook and cranny, every hiding place, for anything that would tell him where they were. He even tried to use the mind link he shared with them, though the one with Akefia was much less than the one with Bakura.

He could find nothing. No sign, beside Akefia's snake, Aapep, that they were ever even here. The Millennium Ring, which was usually on the bedside table while they were sleeping, was missing as well.

Aapep hissed sadly in his ear when he finally gave up and sat on the couch, his eyes still searching the room even though he knew they wouldn't be there. The very thought brought tears rolling down his cheek. He curled up on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to stop the tears.

He was over-reacting, surely. Of course he was. He had only just woken up. They probably just left while he was asleep to go steal something. They did that often. And maybe it just took longer than planned, which was why there was no note for him. Maybe they got caught and he was going to get a call about it soon. But that was ridiculous. Even in this modern world, Akefia was still the Thief King and both were much too good to ever get caught.

Yeah, it's probably just taking longer than it should.

But why would it take longer than usual? There shouldn't be anything that would hold them up, would there? There hadn't before. And how did he know that was even what they were doing? What if they just left him? But they wouldn't do that, and Akefia wouldn't leave Aapep behind if they did.

But Aapep wasn't Akefia's pet, just his companion. Aapep had the choice to go with him or go by herself. Did that mean that they _had_ left and the snake had just decided to stay with him? Is that why she looked so sad?

That thought make his stomach twist.

"Akefia, Bakura!" he called once more in a broken voice. He had never woken without them next to him since he got them. Even before, when Akefia was in Ancient Egypt and Bakura didn't have a body, at least he would feel Bakura at the back of his mind.

Only crickets answered him.

He spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch with Aapep curled around him. He couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stare at the TV, even though he wasn't paying attention to what was on. Every time he heard something outside his apartment, his heart speed up in anticipation, but the door never opened and his lovers never appeared.

By the time night fell, he had an empty box of creampuffs in front of him, his eyes were puffy and red and he had watched about six long movies, none of which had he really paid attention to. He mournfully climbed into his bed with Aapep coiled on the pillow next to his head.

* * *

"_Ryou … Ryou …"_

_Ryou looked around for the one calling his name. It sounded like two people. Like Bakura and Akefia. But it was faint. And he couldn't see anything. It was too dark._

"_Bakura, Akefia! Where are you?"_

"_Ryou!"_

_Suddenly, the darkness gave way to bright, blinding sunlight. He saw Akefia and Bakura standing in front of him, both dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothes. They both reached for him. He tried to go to them, but found that he couldn't move. His eyes widened, reaching out his arm for them._

"_Bakura! Akefia!"_

"_Ryou!"_

* * *

Ryou jolted up right in his bed, breathing hard. As he took in his room and how empty it was, tears pricked at his eyes and started to fall down his cheeks. They were just right there! He could touch them if he only moved forward a couple steps. What prevented him from doing that? Why wouldn't they let him do the thing he wanted to do most?

Why were they dressed like that, anyway? Were they in Egypt? But what were they doing there?

A loud, piercing alarm went off and knocked him out of his despairing thoughts. He automatically reached out and turned it off. He sat there, staring at the glowing numbers. A hiss knocked him out of his daze.

He sighed. "I'm going to get ready for school, Aapep."

He quickly went through his morning routine, having to stop himself from making more than necessary for breakfast. Usually the other two were there to eat what he didn't. It was just strange and very saddening that gruff voices couldn't be heard complaining about something or telling him sweet things that anyone else would not think them capable of.

By the time he was finished with breakfast and dressed and ready to go reluctantly to school—prison, the other two called it—it was time to leave, but he paused to turn to the white snake still curled on his bed.

"Would you like to come with me, Aapep?"

The snake's head bobbed and she slithered up his arm. Together, they got her rather large form wrapped around his waist and torso so that she wouldn't be noticeable. Once that was settled, Ryou started off towards his school, even though he wanted nothing more than to curl on his bed and wish that his lovers were with him. And maybe try to figure out the dream he had had.

Luckily, he didn't encounter any bullies on the way. As he walked onto his school's campus, he saw his group of friends hanging out by their usual tree. He was surprised, however, to see Atem, Yami, and Melvin standing around them. Even Seth was standing there next to Seto and Joey. The yamis and Ancient Egyptians never went to school with them.

He walked hesitantly over to them.

Marik was the first to notice him. "RYOU-FLUFFY!"

Ryou was glomped, nearly knocking him to the ground, earning Marik a squeak from Ryou and a hiss from the hidden snake. Marik jumped back at the snake's hiss.

He stared wide-eyed at him. "You brought the snake?!" he exclaimed, causing the others to turn towards them.

Ryou shushed him. "No need to announce it to the world!" he hissed.

"Why did you bring her? She's dangerous! You could get in trouble," Yugi said, looking concerned.

Ryou was not in the mood to defend his decision. He had wanted comfort, and only Aapep could really provide that at the moment. "Because I could and I wanted to." He tried to move past the group to get into the building, but a hand on both of his arms stopped him. He looked to see who had grabbed him, and saw both Atem and Yami looking at him with frowns on their faces.

"Don't just brush him off, Ryou," Yami said.

"We just want to make sure you don't get in trouble," Atem added.

"I just want to be left alone right now!" Ryou pulled out of their hold. "I won't get in trouble as long as you don't tell anyone."

He ran for the door of the school, and managed to get through the door without anyone stopping him. He slowed once inside the building and quickly walked to his first period class.

For the rest of the day, he ignored his friends' attempts to talk to him, asking him what was wrong or why he brought Aapep. He tried to figure out what the yamis and Ancient Egyptians were doing here. No one acted like it was anything unusual. Nor did they ask about how Bakura and Akefia were treating him, as they usually did, despite how much he wished that they wouldn't.

During lunch, he hung out in the library, between shelves so anyone just walking through wouldn't spot him. Aapep was very still and quiet throughout the day, but Ryou could tell she was getting antsy at the end of it. Even a snake had to move around to get rid of energy.

He was ecstatic when the final bell rand, and bolted out the door. He was planning on running all the way back to his apartment, but as soon as he stepped off of campus, he was grabbed, thrown over someone's shoulders while his bag was taken. The leather pants on his captor told him that either Yami or Atem had him. Looking around, he glared at his supposed 'friends' following and watching him. Seeing Yami next to Yugi narrowed down who was carrying him.

"Put me down!"

Yugi shook his head at him. "We can't. You would run if we did. We just want to talk, Ryou. You're acting really weird."

"I'm fine!"

He only got a pitying glance. They ignored his screams, demands, and pleas the entire walk to the game shop. Atem wouldn't even shift his position. Aapep had managed to shift so that the Ancient Pharaoh's shoulder wasn't pressing into her with Ryou on top of her.

He was only set down once they reached Yugi's living room. He spent a couple moments relishing the abilities to expand his rib cage again. Aapep finally slithered out of his shirt, hissing loudly and threatening at everyone surrounding them. They all jumped away from the snake, especially Marik, who whimpered, but blocked all exits.

Ryou reached up to stoke Aapep, glaring at them. "Let me leave."

"We just want to help!" Yugi pleaded.

"Help with what?! What it there to help with, exactly? You only started this because I brought Aapep to school with me!"

"But that's dangerous! She's poisonous!" Marik said. "I don't even know why you got her."

Ryou stared at him. "What? You know I didn't 'get' her. She isn't even mine! You know that Akefia found her in the desert and she decided to stay with him."

Marik looked confused. "Who's Akefia?"

Ryou frowned. "Wha-? How do you not know who Akefia is!? You know, one of my lovers, the one I am the reincarnation of. The Thief King."

Suddenly, everyone looked concerned. "Ryou … you don't have any lovers. You've been single the entire time I've know you. You got Aapep at a questionable pet store."

"But, Akefia … and Bakura …" Ryou was beginning to get scared at the way this conversation was going.

Yugi shook his head. "I have never met anyone named Akefia, and Bakura is you last name."

"Sorry, man," Joey said.

Ryou was silent, staring at the ground. They didn't even know who the other parts of his soul were? But … but that couldn't be. They were best friends with Marik and Melvin, and mortal enemies with Atem and Yami. How could they forget in just one day? And how could they think that he got Aapep at a _pet store_? Like her master, she was much too majestic to ever be caught.

He shook his head. "This isn't the time to joke, guys. I didn't see them at all yesterday, and I was really worried."

Yami stepped forward. "Ryou, do you see things that no one else does?"

"What? No! Everyone else sees them, too. I'm not crazy, as you obviously think. They're real, I know they are!"

The others were silent as he glared at them for even thinking that. Why were they trying to play this sick joke on him?

"Ryou," Atem started, "who do you think we are?"

Cautiously, Ryou answered, "You are an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh with Seth as one of your priests. Yami is your soul trapped in the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi is your reincarnation. Melvin was made out of Marik's feelings and mental state from when his father was abusing him. Akefia is the Thief King from Ancient Egypt that was your enemy, Bakura was his spirit stuck in the Millennium Ring, and I am his reincarnation."

"If Atem, this Akefia person, and I are from Ancient Egypt, then how are we here? And how would Melvin be here if he was just Marik's imaginary friend or split personality? And what about Yami and that Bakura person, hmm?" Seth interrupted.

"You should already know! The gods gave them their bodies and pulled you to the modern world for a second chance." Ryou was becoming scared. Surely, if this was a joke, they wouldn't have taken it this far. Especially not about something like this.

So, if it wasn't a joke, why were they acting like this?

Everyone seemed to share a glance, then Melvin stepped up this time. "Ryou-Gem, did the snaky bite you?"

"No." If she had, he would be dead within minutes.

For some reason, the answer seemed to make Melvin's expression fall into an even more depressed and despairing one.

"Ryou, I think you need to see someone," Yami said. "Most people don't let such elaborate dreams affect them this way, or even have them. And, frankly, you've been a bit odd for a while now."

"I can get you the best psychiatrist I can find," Seto offered.

"What?! I'm not crazy!"

"At least go in and talk to them," Yugi pleaded. "It might help."

"No! There is no need or reason to go to a shrink!" He turned to go, but he was grabbed and forced to sit on the couch. Whoever did it retreated before Aapep could even think about striking out. He saw that Seto was already on his phone talking to someone.

He felt betrayed. They were going to take him in without his permission. He wasn't some invalid that needed to be locked up.

For the next hour, they only bothered him to get him in and out of the limo to lead him to the office of the psychiatrist they were taking him to see. Nobody said anything to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to them, so he also was silent.

Aapep was made to stay in the limo.

When the psychiatrist asked him the same questions his 'friends' had, he stayed silent, just staring at her. His 'friends', instead, answered with what he had told them earlier and what they knew of the situation.

Ryou couldn't believe that they didn't remember everything he told them, themselves. Why didn't they claim that he was wrong and that there was something wrong with him? He was perfectly fine! He just wanted to find his lovers and cuddle with them.

The psychiatrist looked very concerned as she looked at him after his 'friends' had told her their story. "I'm afraid that it sounds like we should admit you and start observation immediately to see if what your friends told me was true."

Ryou's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm afraid that it sounds like you have schizophrenia."

* * *

"_Ryou, please, wake up."_

_It was dark again, but he could hear his lovers calling out to him. He looked around desperately. He was sick of being without them and wanted to see them again._

"_Where are you?"_

"_Please wake up," the voice of his lovers pleaded._

"_I am awake! I'm right here! Where are you?"_

"_Please."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

* * *

Ryou had been locked up in the mental hospital for a week. During that time, he had done little more than sit on his bed and cry, wishing fervently for his lovers. He hadn't even seen Aapep since he had been admitted.

He refused to talk to anyone and ignored anyone that came in to talk to him or get him for one reason or another. He felt no reason to cooperate with any of them, especially when his 'friends' turned up to talk to him and try and convince him to talk to the psychiatrist so that he could get help.

"I don't need help," he muttered to himself in the silence of his white room. "I'm not crazy. Why don't they remember?"

To occupy his time in this prison, he looked back and remembered his time with his lovers. He remembered how confused his had been when Bakura's sardonic voice had suddenly sounded in the back of his head. He had been scared at first, but then he became curious when the only thing Bakura did was insult him, his family, and his life. He had managed to gather enough courage to talk to him, and had gained one of his only true friends because of it. He understood Bakura more than anybody besides Akefia. He let Bakura use his body and even helped him when he could.

He remembered when he had met Akefia. It wasn't long before the yamis got their own bodies. The Thief King had just gotten there from Egypt and had been walking around. He had been confused as to how he got there, and had been willing enough to go with Ryou after he saw the Millennium Ring and talked to Bakura. Ryou could easily see that he was mentally exhausted. He had been guarded the first few days, especially after meeting Marik, but Ryou managed to get him to open up, and gained his second true friend because of it.

He remembered watching as they fought Yami and Atem, only to, after a while, come to an understanding that made it so they still had a rivalry, but didn't try to kill each other whenever they saw each other.

He remembered explaining all kinds of technology to Akefia. He would just point to something unfamiliar to him and say "explain." But only if no one else was around. That resulted in some embarrassing situations on Ryou's part when he asked about certain things, such as the toilet and boxes of condoms. Bakura was never any help when it came to explaining things, as he always made comments and laughed. Ryou pointed out that he would be in the same position if he could just get the information from his head.

He remembered sitting between them on the couch, cuddling up to them as they watched a movie. Many of the ones they watched were scary, but neither minded when he hid his face in one of their chests.

He remembered lying in bed, cuddling between them, sweaty and completely naked. Both of their hands stroked lovingly over him. He loved these times with them, when their guard was completely down and they would let themselves do and say things that they normally wouldn't, even if it was just the three of them in the living room.

Ryou sighed as the door opened. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he listened to the footsteps walk over to him and stop beside him.

"Mr. Bakura, I would like to talk to you," the voice of his doctor said.

Ryou kept silent.

"I know that you do not want to be here, but that is no reason to be acting this way. I need to know if there is, in fact, something wrong. It wouldn't be good to send you out with other, unknowing people if there is a danger to you and them. Please, tell me, do you hear or see things that others do not?"

"I'm fine. Everything I see or hear everyone else can … They're real." Ryou's voice broke at the end. He hated thinking that the best thing to ever happen to him never even happened.

The doctor sighed. "That is what almost every schizophrenia patients says. It may take a while, but you will realize that they aren't real and they will stop tormenting you so much. I have medication to help you and they will go away and you can function in society again."

Ryou stayed silent. He didn't want them to go away. He wanted them to stay.

"I will give you the medication now, then, after a couple more days of observation, you can go home with your friends."

* * *

_Darkness once again. Ryou looked around, waiting for the sounds of his lovers calling him. But, unlike the other times, there was nothing right away. He frowned, looking around, trying to see anything in the dark._

"_Bakura? Akefia?"_

_Silence rang for several more moments before he heard Akefia's voice whispering in his ear._

"_Please wake up, little one. I don't think we could take it anymore if we can't see your pretty eyes or hear your wonderful voice. Please wake up."_

"_But I am awake! Akefia, where are you?" Ryou looked around, but all he could see was blackness, but he did feel as if someone's arms were wrapped around him._

"_Please."_

* * *

It had been a week since he was released from the hospital. Ryou had been happy to be let out of the place, but now he was at the mercy of his 'friends', and they wouldn't leave him alone for one minute! They made him stay at Yugi's house, who watched over him and took him to school with him and made sure he didn't do anything 'dangerous'.

At school, he got weird looks. Word of where he was much have gotten out. But he didn't care what they thought. He was simply trying to get through his life.

At least he got Aapep back, and was allowed to take her to school with him.

He was forced to take the medication, no matter how much he resisted and insisted that he was perfectly fine. After a while, he no longer argued with them.

"Come on, Ryou! Time to get up!" Yugi said, coming into his room. Ryou wondered how he could be so cheerful all the time.

* * *

_When Ryou opened his eyes, bright sunlight was burning straight into them, forcing him to close them again. After a minute, when he was sure he could handle the light, he opened his eyes to see that he was in an unfamiliar room. The walls looked to be made of stone. It was also much hotter than he was used to._

_He sat up, looking at all the unfamiliar things. It seemed that where ever he was wasn't a bit out of date. There didn't seem to be any modern technology. But even so the bed was rather comfortable._

"_Ryou!"_

_He looked over to see Bakura standing in the door way, grinning happily at him. He rushed over and pulled him into a crushing hug._

"_We didn't know if you would ever wake up! You've been asleep for a month now."_

_Right then, Ryou's stomach growled loudly, as if it didn't like the thought of having been empty for so long. He blushed while Bakura chuckled._

"_Hungry, I see. Well, you're in luck, Kefi just got back with food. Stay here, I'll go get you some."_

_Bakura rushed out the door. Ryou stared after him, wanting to call him back and tell him not to leave him. But it wasn't long before someone else walked through the door and grabbed him in a hug._

"_Ryou! You're awake!" Akefia exclaimed, burying his face in his neck._

_Ryou smiled. "Y-yes, Kefi." His voice cracked from disuse, and he had to clear his throat._

_Akefia handed him a glass of water just as Bakura walked back in with an assortment of food, or, well, mostly bread, but there was some meat and onions and other things. He set them beside Ryou, then sat down as well._

"_Here, Ryou, eat as much as you like."_

_He smiled and started eating, aware that they were watching him. But he didn't mind. He was finally with the two he loved._

_When he was finished eating, Bakura took the tray and set it aside. Then the three of them laid on the bed together with Bakura and Akefia cradling Ryou between them._

_After a moment of silence, Ryou decided to ask what had been on his mind. "What happened?"_

_Akefia sighed, burying his face in Ryou's hair. "We don't know. You just wouldn't wake up."_

"_Oh," Ryou said, frowning. He didn't remember this place, but he didn't care as his two lovers were there with him._

"_Ryou, what do you remember?" It seemed that his lovers had picked up on his thoughts._

_So he told them. He told them that he didn't remember this place or where he was. He told them about what he did remember. He told them about the Millennium Items. He told them how Bakura had been in the Ring while Yami had been in the Puzzle. He told them his adventures with Yugi and his friends. He told them how Akefia and Atem had come to the future. He told them of their relationship and adventures. Then he told them how he woke up with them gone and how his 'friends' had put him in a hospital for mental illness._

_They were silent after he was finished, and he was briefly scared that they would do the same thing that his 'friends' had done, but he squashed that idea. These were his lovers; they wouldn't do that to him._

_Finally, Bakura spoke. "Well, that is … interesting. I do not remember this. Do you, Kefi?"_

_Akefia shook his head. "No."_

"_Hmm. Well, even so. We believe you, even if I have no idea how it could've happened. I just hope that you stay with us instead of going back to your 'friends' that did that to you."_

_Akefia nodded in agreement. "Yes, although I don't understand how I could get along with the Pharaoh."_

_Ryou giggled. "It was rather amazing."_

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Akefia mock growled. Ryou, knowing what was going to come, tried to get away, but he was grabbed around the waist and pulled back._

_He shrieked as his lovers started tickling him._

* * *

Ryou spent a couple more days relaxing in Ancient Egypt, but when he opened his eyes after that, he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling in his apartment. He sat up, looking around at all his things that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He had missed his place, even if he would deny it while in Egypt. He had loved his time in Egypt, but he had missed the technology and the coolness of his apartment. A hiss sounded behind him, and he looked back to see Aapep coiled around the headboard, flicking her tongue at him.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Aapep. Are the other two out there?"

Both her nod and the clang of pots answered him.

He giggled. "We better go make sure they don't burn the place down." He grabbed the snake and let her coil around him as he walked out of his room, pausing only to grab Akefia's red robe and wrap it around him.

He walked into the kitchen to see his lovers trying to cook … something. But they seemed to be fighting each other instead.

"You're doing it wrong," Akefia said as he watched Bakura stirring something around in a pan.

"How would you know?!" Bakura snapped.

"Because I know how to cook."

"You do not! All you know how to do is toast bread and put things over a fire."

"That's not all I can do. I can cook more than you can."

"You cannot!"

Ryou giggled, causing both to stop their bickering and turn towards him. Akefia broke out into a grin, coming over to pick Ryou up.

"You're finally up, little one!"

"You're usually up before we are," Bakura added, abandoning his place by the stove to join the hug.

Ryou shook his head. "I guess I was just having a dream."

"A dream? Was it a good dream?" Akefia asked, setting him back on the ground. Both of his lovers looked at him curiously.

"… I don't know."

"You don't know?" they both asked at the same time.

Ryou tilted his head, then his gaze wandered over to the stove, where whatever they had been making was still sitting. "I'll tell you after you finish making breakfast."

Bakura cursed, rushing back over to the pan and taking it off the burner, stirring it.

Akefia laughed. "I told you I can cook better than you."

"Bugger off, you wanker."

In the end, Ryou ended up having to make breakfast, since whatever Bakura was making did not turn out the way he wanted and he refused to let him see if it was salvageable. Ryou enjoyed not being the one cooking for once. Usually, as he was the first one up, he got up and cooked something for breakfast. And for lunch and dinner, he always cooked for the other two.

When they finally finished breakfast and were sitting together on the couch, with Ryou cuddled between them, Ryou explained his 'dream', about both of the other 'worlds' he had gone to. They both held him and told him that it was just a dream and that it wasn't real.

He loved the attention he was getting from them. He loved when he was alone with them. He felt so loved when they felt that they didn't need to keep their guard up, as there was no one else around.

He spent the day between them, just relaxing and soaking up their attention.

* * *

His happy feeling, however, was short lived.

When he walked to school the next day, he saw that his friends' yamis and the Ancient Egyptians were there again. But he didn't comment, and tried to act like it happened every day. He got weird and worried looks from his friends, and they asked what was wrong, but he brushed them off, saying it was nothing.

However, he stopped when Yugi asked why he ran away from his house. He stared at him with wide eyes.

No. It couldn't be true. No. No. They had to be real!

He went through the rest of the day in silence. Once the bell had rang, he told his friends that he just wanted to go home and rest, and practically sprinted his way home. Once he got home, he was sobbing.

"Ryou!"

"What's wrong?"

He looked up to see Bakura and Akefia next to him with concerned expressions. He crawled into their embrace, telling them about his day. Once again, they told him that it wasn't true and that they were real.

He spent the afternoon in their arms, fearing that they really were just his imagination.

* * *

Ryou spent the rest of the school year, perhaps even his life, in much the same way. He went to school by himself, to see four people there that shouldn't be. He stayed silent, dodging his friends' questions. He occasionally went out with them, but he always became silent when they brought up his schizophrenia.

They learned to stay away from that topic, but he could tell that they wanted to help him.

Bakura and Akefia eventually started going to school with him, which only solidified that they weren't real, as no one else could see them. But he was becoming okay with that, or at least accepting it. At least it was a good delusion.

Occasionally, he dreamed of spending weeks with them in Ancient Egypt, which always made him happy. He loved lounging with them on the sand, under the stars, with no modern worries to bother them.

He got used to his fucked up life, even if he didn't really like it. He wanted nothing more than for his lovers to be real. But he came to the conclusion that they were real for him, even if no one else could see or hear them.


End file.
